


Sweet kiss

by Domino88



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino88/pseuds/Domino88
Summary: You work at Wammy's House and share some sweets with L.
Relationships: L/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Relight 2 and felt like writing something for L, because he is just so adorable.

“L! Aren’t you going to eat with us?” L turned around and smiled at the kids. “Sorry, I am busy for lunch. I promise to play with you all later. Let’s play a game of Cluedo tonight.

\- No way! You always win at that. Hey... wait! You’re taking two pieces of cake!” L waved his hand to the kids while slowly walking away with two plates. They watched him exit the cafeteria and disappear into the corridors of Wammy’s House. “That glutton, stealing two desserts..., said one kid.

\- He’s probably going to share one with Watari”, said another one. But Watari was sitting not far away, with Roger at a table in the cafeteria, watching the whole scene with a benevolent gaze.

\---

After a quick lunch in your office, you were working on a new experiment for the kids. As the science teacher of Wammy’s House, you had to adapt your classes for all those little geniuses. You were so concentrated on your work that you were startled when a piece of cake appeared in front of you. You turned around and saw L, taking a seat by your side, in his unusual pose.

You had known him from some time now, since you started working at the orphanage. He kept coming and going, often absent for long periods of time, when a case required him to set headquarters in a specific area. You were not only the science teacher, but also the forensic analyst of Wammy’s House. From time to time, you would receive samples from a case L was working on for analysis at the lab set in the orphanage, but the communication came from Watari most of the time. Nonetheless, L never failed to come and thank you personally whenever he came back to the orphanage; he was always so polite. The cake was however a first. “As always, thank you for your hard work and assistance, he said while eating his own piece.

\- Thanks, it was nothing. You’re the one always working too hard. Is the cake because you were able to resolve that murder case in less than a week this time?

\- No, it’s because it’s your birthday.

\- What!? How did you...

\- I’m a detective, you know.” You had nothing to answer to that. As a Wammy’s employee, all your personal data was confidential, but L was right, it was your birthday today. You sighed and chuckled lightly. “Well in that case... bon appétit.”

You ate and talked a bit about cases, then the orphanage. When you told him that the children wanted to know if he ever slept, he told you his secret. “Actually, I often sleep, but I don’t move from my sitting position. I just draw fake eyes on my eyelids, and when people pass by, they think I am awake and hardworking.” You looked him right in the eyes of his serious face, unsure if he was being honest or lying. I mean... with L, you could never be sure, and this silly story was the type of funny weird things he would be able to actually pull off. You finally ended up laughing at this thought. True or untrue, was it important? The kids would love the explanation. “The children seem to enjoy the science class, he said with the fork still in his mouth. They are always talking about it.

\- That’s because I make sure the experiments are fun and practical. Even though they are all geniuses, they are still children, they want to have fun. I want to make sure they enjoy learning. I really love those kids.

-... they like you very much, too. I’m jealous.

\- Haha! Well... not as much as they like you. Actually, when you send me some material to analyze, I make a similar experience for the class, and when they learn it’s from you, their level of enthusiasm just goes through the roof. You should have seen them when you did that little Q&A over the computer, the other day. They talked about it for days.

\- Mmh... maybe they should not have so much affection for me. After all... I am not as great as they might think. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed the cake.” He got up, took the two empty plates, ate some crumbles you had left in yours, and started walking away. Your heart felt heavy all of a sudden. Loneliness transpired in this self-deprecating of the most intelligent man in the world. A loneliness he had imposed on himself, for the fear of hurting others with his brutal perceptiveness. “Actually, L... you are wrong.” He stopped and turned around to look at you with his two wide and incredulous eyes. “That’s... probably the first time someone tells me I am wrong about something.

\- I was there, when you answered their questions over the computer, you continued, ignoring his wisecrack. When you talked about monsters.” Without a word, he turned his back and was walking away again, so you got up on your feet and went to grab his wrist. But at the same moment he was going for the door handle, so instead of catching his arm, you actually caught his hand. You both froze in that position. “You... are not a monster, you said while holding his hand. If you had no understanding of the human heart, you would not have come here today. You always care for others, more than for you. In fact, not only are you very human, but I would say that you just may be one of the kindest men I know. After Watari, of course.”

He imperceptibly squeezed your hand at those last words. Was it because, unconsciously, being compared to Watari was the one compliment he ever cared for? You stayed in that position for what seemed to be an hour, but it was only 5 or 6 seconds before the bell rang. You jumped in surprise and let go of his hand. You hastily grabbed your books for the class you had to give, and walked past him in a hurry, without looking at him. “Well, haha, anyway, thanks again for the cake, see you!” You almost ran down the aisle, trying to ignore your red cheeks and your heartbeat. L just stood there, watching his hand, and murmured for himself. “...I am... human...”

\---

The next day, you were quietly reading a book alone in the break room. It was getting dark outside, and the room was only lit by the small lamp by the side of the sofa where you were sitting. On the table in front of you stood a plate with a perfect mountain of strawberry-flavored candies, and you picked one once in a while when finishing a chapter.

The door opened and L entered the room backwards, holding his laptop between the thumb and forefinger of both hands. He turned around and stopped when he saw you. Then he saw the plate of candies, and his eyes widened. He kept staring at them with envy, until you finally sighed and told him: “Why don’t you take a seat and eat some, if you like.

\- Is it... okay with you?

\- ...Sure.” You observed him as he put his laptop on the table, sat with his knees under his chin, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his childlike attitude when he tasted the first candy. You continued to read in silence while he started typing on his computer, picking up candies faster than you.

Somehow, you felt warm. It was an awkward but peaceful moment. Between the chaotic classes amidst children and the tragic events linked to your lines of work, a silent instant was worth cherishing. You both knew that. You found yourself reading absent-mindedly, your gaze often shifting from your book to L’s profile. You remembered the day before, when you held his hand, and your heart raced a bit. A warm sensation enveloped your body, and you smiled at the sprouting feeling.

The plate was down to the last candy, and you picked it up just before his hand went for it. He looked at you with miserable eyes, a finger in his mouth, trying to soften you into giving him the last candy. You snorted. “Hey, this was my candy plate, you should be grateful I let you have any.

\- It’s rude to take the last candy”, he retorted with a pout. You internally questioned the validity of that statement, considering he was going to take it himself. With a mocking smile, you put the candy in your mouth. “Too late... come and get it if you really want it.”

There was a silence. L looked at you, his head slightly leaning on the side. You had not intended anything by saying that, but it was clearly embarrassing now. All of a sudden, he was creeping towards you with determination in his eyes. “Hey! It was a joke, a joke!” You tried to push him back but he got hold of your wrist and pressed his lips on yours.

Your eyes widened in shock at the intensity and you felt your body flinching. L was now almost crouching on top of you, as you fell down on the sofa. You felt his tongue making its way into your mouth, deepening the sweet, strawberry-flavored kiss. You were not fighting back anymore, kissing back, your hand gripping on his white shirt. The candy finally transferred into his mouth, and he lifted his head to crunch and swallow it hastily. “I win”, he said with a smile. Meanwhile, he was still pinning you down with his arms, one leg between yours, and you were there, panting, embarrassed. No one moved for a while, and you finally looked away. “What are you waiting for... get off me already, now that you got what you wanted.

\- I’m... trying. But my body won’t move. It seems to... enjoy this position.” You looked at his dumbfounded face, once again unsure if he was telling the truth or just playing with you. You sighed. “You sure are troublesome...” Sure, he was very human, but he still had a lot to learn about how to experience those human feelings.


End file.
